A New World
by Donaruie
Summary: A young Avariel Elf finds himself thrust into a new world (CI-Character Intro story) {Complete}


A New World  
  
Author: Salak  
  
Disclaimer: All the characters are mine, so no you can't have them.  
  
Authors Note: I finally managed to get the stories on my laptop extracted. This was one of them. This story is over 4 years old and one of the first I ever wrote. It was done at 2 in the morning when I couldn't sleep and got this idea for a character. Before I knew it, it was done and this is what came out. I hope you enjoy.  
  
He was lost. Lost and afraid. In his desperation the young avariel flew faster and harder, trying to ignore the burning ache of exhaustion in his inexperienced muscles and trying to deny the fact that the trees below had gotten closer, that he was inexplicitly going down. He was barely older then a fledgling among his people, young and foolish. He had wandered too far away. He tried to land but hadn't the strength and crashed full into a tree then tumbled the rest of the way down. Untangling himself from his eagle like wings he managed to push himself onto his hands and knees shaking with exhaustion. He looked around nervous. This was a strange world and he felt terribly vulnerable. Folding his wings against his back he slowly got to his feet. Once he was sure there was no immediate danger he carefully dusted the dirt off of the soft deer skin breaches he wore and untangled the white feathers that were tied into his dark hair. He also ran his slender fingers over the intricate tattoos decorating his darkly tanned face and bare chest. Giving one last longing glance to the sky he turned and made his way carefully through the forest he now found himself. By the time night fell he was no longer paying attention to his surroundings, so tired was he. He paid dearly for it. He heard a sharp snapping sound and suddenly found himself sprawled on his face his foot suspended slightly above the ground by a thin wire. Blinking he reached back and tried to free himself and was rewarded by a cut finger and a tightening of the wire about his ankle. He jerked his ankle slightly and watched in horror as the wire tightened further cutting deeply into the skin until the blood ran. Nearly overcome with fear he slowly lay back onto the ground. Exhaustion took him at around midnight ght and he didn't awaken until past noon. He was awakened by the sound of voices speaking in a crude language that he didn't understand. His wings were wrapped entirely about him and he had to lift one slightly to peek out. He saw two beings, humans, he realized. They wore hunting gear and looked perplexed as they studied what they probably thought was huge bird. The avariels whole leg ached hotly and he was filled with too much anger and frustration to hide. With a sharp jerking motion he unfurled his wings then, just as abruptly, snapped them back in, folding them tightly against his back. He pushed himself up onto his elbows, glaring at the two humans.  
  
"Gods! That's no bird!" The older of the two gasped backing up slightly.  
  
"Looks almost like an elf. "The younger stated, "And not a very happy one either."  
  
"No I don't think he's very pleased with us at the moment, of course I wouldn't be either if I were in his position." The older acknowledged sounding amused.  
  
"Should we get him down?" The younger again.  
  
"Yes but be careful. I've never seen anything like this before. Never know how it could react." With that they separated, circling in opposite directions.  
  
The avariel looked from one to the other not knowing what they meant to do but determined not to be caught off guard. He narrowed his eyes and slightly unfurled his wings, muscles tensed, trying to appear threatening. The younger of the two made a too fast movement in his direction, startling the avariel. His tensed muscles responded the only way they knew how. He unfurled the full eight feet of his wings and launched himself into the air, forgetting about the wire. He was jerked back to the ground as the wire tightened. He lay stunned for a moment before the pain became apparent. He let out a high pitched eagle like scream as agony raced up and down his leg and lower back. He lay, wings flapping feebly, writhing in agony and issuing pitiful whimpering cries.  
  
"Now! Hold him down! Try to hold him still. Watch those wings!" The older cried to which the younger rushed forward pinning the avariels wings to his back and his arms to the ground. Unable to move the avariel craned his neck to look back at his captor. The young human met that gaze with a comforting smile and soothing nonsense noises. With a soft moan the avariel lowered his head back to the ground trying to relax. He felt the other human's hands firmly grasp his trapped ankle. The touch hurt and the avariel struggled, twisting his body to the side to look back at the other human.  
  
The other human offered the avariel an apologetic smile as he bent to examine the wire imbedded deeply in the avariels skin. The avariel whimpered again as he saw the other human pull free a knife poising it above his wound. As he felt the blade enter the wound he bit down on his lower lip letting out a choked shriek. A few moments later the avariel was free and the older human slowly lowered the leg to the ground. The avariel watched as the human tore a strip from his cloak and wrapped it about the wound securely. He then stepped back, motioning for the younger to do the same. The moment he felt the humans grasp loosen, the avariel jerked away immediately staggering away and pulling himself into a tree. He crouched there looking down at the humans, meeting their curious gazes. He too was curious but that feeling was kept in check by his obvious nervousness and slight fear. He pulled his gaze away from the humans long enough to examine the bandaged wound. When he looked back the humans were starting to leave. The sudden prospect of being left alone again sent feelings a terror through the avariel.  
  
"Wait!" He called tentatively in avariel, an even smoother version of elvish. The humans turned back to him looks of amazement and pleasure stamped on there faces. The avariel motioned for them to wait then slowly lowered himself to the ground one hand still on the branch. "Don't leave me." He whispered to them, a pleading look on his face.  
  
The younger looked to the older questioningly. The older seemed to be concentrating hard. "Can you understand him?" The younger asked.  
  
"I don't know. It's some type of elvish but...I can't quit place it. Maybe he can understand normal elvish." The older answered, then, speaking in elvish, asked, "Can you understand me?"  
  
The avariel nodded eagerly then looked flustered and fiddled with the bark on the tree, "I...wanted to thank you...my leg." he looked back at the humans hoping he didn't sound or look as foolish as he felt.  
  
The older smiled with honest pleasure, "Think nothing of it. Do you...uh...live around here?"  
  
"No...I'm lost....kinda...."He looked away again embarrassed.  
  
"You'll need a place to stay then. You can come with us. May I ask though what your name is?" The older said.  
  
The avariel looked stunned and happy all at the same time, "My name is Railaringarue Matalisaybot Botaliemalue." He answered a little too fast.  
  
The humans looked confused. "Do you have a shorter name?" The younger asked.   
  
The avariel was insulted for as long as it took too remember who he was talking to then he looked slightly downcast and embarrassed.  
  
"Railar." He answered quietly.  
  
The older human nodded, "Well met then, Railar. My name is Cyran and this is my son Ryn."  
  
Railar came forward to stand in front of Cyran. Up close he realized that compared to the human he was tiny and terribly thin. Despite this discomfort he was determined to show a proper greeting. Inclining his head slightly, he lifted both arms together straight out in front of him then brought them out wide in a sweeping bow. As he straightened he held a hand out in front of him. Cyran griped it tightly smiling. After this both humans began examining Railar with intense interest.  
  
"Pardon me, we don't mean to be rude, but...can you actually fly?" Cyran asked when he noticed Railar's discomfort at such scrutiny.  
  
Railar smiled widely and with a hawk like cry sprang into the air wings spreading to keep him aloft. He hovered for a few moments huge wings flapping in long mighty strokes then slowly lowered himself back to the ground. "It is tough work and takes practice but it is well worth the effort."  
  
"You were born with these?" Ryn asked.  
  
"Of course I was born with them, where did you think I got them." Railar answered.  
  
"Sorry, I meant no offense. We've never seen anything like you before." Ryn stated.  
  
"That is no surprise, my people are a very secretive sort. We want no confrontations, our numbers are few as it is." Railar answered.  
  
"That makes sense. Well Railar shall we find some shelter? I'm sure you must be hungry." Cyran said as he and his son turned to walk away.  
  
Railar hurried to catch up. He was happy, he realized, happier then he had probably been in years. He had barely met these humans yet they seemed a good sort even if they did eat animals. And so began Railar's adventure in this, a New World.  
  
-The End-  
  
A/N: so what did you think? R & R please!!! 


End file.
